


There reaction to finding out their S/o bought an animal

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, final fantasy series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	There reaction to finding out their S/o bought an animal

Noctis

“Shhh.” You whispered to the little kitten you held in your lap. “Daddy doesn’t know I bought you.” You told her as you waved a toy in front of her. You heard ,footsteps walking toward your shared room and look up toward the door. Noctis opened the door to see you on the sofa holding the kitten and paused.

“Hey baby welcome home.” You grinned at him and the kitten jumped from your lap and walked over to Noctis and stared at him. You laughed watching Noctis and the kitten engaged in a staring contest and walked over to him. “Surprise! Isn’t she just the cutest?” You picked her up and showed her to him. Noctis stood there still in shock and you poked his cheek. “Noctis?” 

“You bought a kitten?” He reached out and grabbed her before disappearing into the bedroom and locking the door. “Hey! Noctis not fair!!” You banged on the door. “I’m not leaving!” He called out to you and you tried picking the lock on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prompto

You sat outside with the Chocobo chick you picked up waiting for Prompto to get home. You and Prompto had been talking about getting a pet but didn’t know what. You knew he was wanting a Chocobo but didn’t want you to shoot down his suggestion. You grinned as it roamed around the apartment chirping every so often. “(Y/n)! I’m home!!” Prompto called out and you ran over to him with the Chocobo following behind you. 

Prompto’s eyes went wide when he saw the Chocobo and dropped onto his knees in front of it. “What are you doing here little guy?” Prompto picked him up. You took out your phone and snapped a picture of the two before kneeling down next to him. “I bought him earlier today, her ours.” You told him and he turned his head to you so fast your pretty sure you heard a snap. “Please tell me this isn’t a joke.” He told you with a look of hope in his eyes. You pushed down a laugh and shook your head. “Not lying he’s ours.”

“This is the best day ever!” Prompto yelled out 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio

“You bought a dog.” Gladio said as he stared at the small Rottweiler puppy at his feet. “Yes I did because I get lonely here when your gone.” You told him as you sat down behind the puppy. “Plus look at how cute he is!” You cooed and squished the puppies face.

Gladio chuckled and squatted down to your level and petted the dogs head. “Whats it’s name?” Gladio asked you as the puppy licked his hand. “Danny!” You told him with a giant grin. He picked Danny up and smiled. “You also going to be a good guard dog.”

“So I can keep him?” You looked hopefully at him. “Yes you can keep him.” Gladio told you and put Danny back down on the floor. “Yay!!” You squealed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis

Ignis looked at the little bunny sitting on your feet. “Listen so there was this bunny at the pet store and I thought it would be a good companion to have while you were away with Noctis and the others.” You told him as he walked closer to you.”Have you got everything it needs?” Ignis asked you and you quickly nodded your head. “Yes I did!”

Ignis bent down and picked up the bunny and sat down on the sofa next to you. “I don’t see the problem in keeping it then. As long as you take care of it.” Ignis told you with a smile on his lips and set the bunny on his lap. “I will promise!” You said happily and hugged him “Thank you!”

“Well we can have you feeling alone while I’m gone.” He kissed your head


End file.
